


Unexpected

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to Earth for sanctuary. He never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : Free For All  
> Any(/any), any/any, fell in love with an alien.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/705982.html?thread=93275070#t93275070

He came to this planet for sanctuary, to escape the genocide of his people. He came with no plan beyond survival, and even that one depended mostly on staying hidden. 

He didn't expect to be found. 

Didn't expect one of his finders to be friendly, to listen to him, to hear his story. 

Didn't expect that same finder to go against his partner and save his life, losing his own in the process. 

The promise he made to that man was the least that he could do. 

He assumed a form that was not his own, a name that was not his own, a life that was not his own and he did his best to keep his promise while at the same time not arousing any suspicion that he wasn't who he said he was. He worked his way up through the ranks of the DEO and, when he saw Alex Danvers going off the rails, he made good on his promise to her father, protected her the only way he knew how, by bringing her into the fold, into the DEO, into his life. 

He knew a little about her, but her strength and competence still took him by surprise. She raced through her training, rose through the ranks even faster, becoming the best second in command that any one could ever wish for. What's more, she did it all without losing her compassion, without ever losing sight of why it was they did what they did. 

In her compassion, he saw her father. 

In her eyes, he saw the pain of loss, a pain he knew all to well. 

He didn't expect to grow so close to her, told himself that it was just the fulfilment of a promise. 

He didn't expect to reveal himself to her, didn't expect her to understand, certainly didn't expect her to still serve with him, to respect him just as she always had. 

He didn't expect her to look on him as a friend, to give up her career, her life, to save him. 

He didn't expect to fall in love with her either, but as they leave National City behind, he realises for the first time that that's exactly what's happened. 

And when they take a break, when her hand slides into his and she smiles up at him, he realises how lucky he is. Because while this may be the third time that he's had to start all over again on this strange and alien world, this time, for the first time in a very long time, he's not alone. 

And for the first time in a very long time, unexpected doesn't mean bad.


End file.
